


Shear Bliss

by baldersgratetoo



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Default Shepard (Mass Effect), Dom Kaidan Alenko, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Head Shaving, Humiliation, M/M, Shaving, Sub Shepard (Mass Effect), Subspace, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldersgratetoo/pseuds/baldersgratetoo
Summary: Shepard has had a lot of close shaves over the years and it seems he's broken one rule too many, will he get away with it this time, or has someone decided he's taking the piss?





	Shear Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Not explicit enough that it's out and out porn, but goes beyond where I think mature lies. Maybe I'm too sensitive ;P

John wiggled his fingers and tried to twist his wrists, checking the blood flow to his hands and testing the strength of the bindings keeping them trapped behind his back.

The room was warm, too hot, and he could feel the itchy feeling that came before armpits became damp, a bead of liquid falling down his nose to drip onto the floor. He tried not to focus on the growing need to scratch.

His eyes were covered, something soft, but tight and thick enough that he couldn't tell if there was any light. Senses honed from years of war, telling him though that he wasn't alone.

At the thrill of biotic energy softly running down the back of his neck he gasped and instinctively tried to pull his head away and lift his legs to move, only to find his legs were also tied to the chair he was sat on, his wrists bound behind the backrest allowing his torso less than an inch of movement.

A low throaty chuckle sounded as he flinched followed by an amused, 'Commander Shepard all tied up and naked at my mercy, so vulnerable, if that little touch made you jump then I'll have driven you insane by the time I'm finished.'

John pulled again at his bonds and shivered, he could feel goosebumps forming on his skin; the hairs moving to stand on edge all over his body. He felt exposed.

The hand returned to touch his neck, this time without the biotic charge, again he tensed but didn't struggle. It stroked the base of his neck, softly, from the left shoulder to the right, before moving up his head.

The hand stopped at the crown of his head gently rubbing the fluff on his head. Usually, he kept it tightly shorn or even shaved, but the last few days had been one nightmare after another, and personal grooming fell down the list.

There was more rubbing of the fluff on his head then the had dropped back down his neck and squeezed, making him hiss and jump as far as his bonds would allow him. He felt hot breath on his right ear before a whispered threat, 'I am going to make you regret showing me such a level of disrespect. I don't think my rules are too difficult to follow. Can you guess which one has landed you here, Commander?'

There weren't many rules to break which would land him in this position and even if he didn't already know how he'd wound up here the hand on his head was a dead give away.

At the start, it had been the case that certain things took priority. It was difficult to argue this was more important than the planning and timing of a raid on a Cerberus base; so the rule changed. It didn't matter why he didn't do it; a punishment would always follow, it was simpler that way. It had never been this long though.

John gulped back the sarcastic response that he was conditioned to deliver in any other situation. 'I'm sorry, I disappointed you.'

'I know, but you still did it, and you need to learn. We had an agreement, and nothing is more important to me than trust; if I can't trust you to hold up your end… well,' the man paused, John was breathing harder, could feel his chest moving like he'd been running, 'you need to suffer for it.'

The hand on the back of his neck slid round to cup the right-hand side of it as it's owner moved around his right side to stand in front of him, the thumb stroking along the stubble on his jaw, the other hand moving to press along the other side of his neck.

He felt the other man kneel and felt the right hand fall from his neck and start to slowly and lightly make its way down his left side. It slid over his shoulder before moving back across his collar bone between his pecs swiping away a bead of sweat before fanning out, the thumb barely grazing his nipple. It felt like it was rock hard and as though the skin was raw as if it had already been worked over for hours.

The hand skirted down, fingers feather light over his ribs making his muscles tense and a whimper pass his lips. He received a low chuckle for his trouble, 'please,' he moaned, desperate.

The hand moved lower over his abs, a finger dipping into his navel, then further into the thick hair below, before taking hold of his hard length, already slick with his own shame, he was getting off on this, and his captor knew that too well. A firm twisting stroke, unexpected and unannounced, nearly threw him over the edge but he knew it would never be that easy. 'I'm gonna enjoy using you, you want it too don't you, the great Commander Shepard, owned, used, abused, and humiliated?'

He struggled to keep breathing, the first time this happened they had to stop when he began hyperventilating; when John was sure the air was still moving in and out a reply made with all the eloquence that could be mustered was forced out, 'please Kaidan,' he begged. The hand released him, only to cup his balls and wrap around his shaft together.

'And how do you make it stop?'

John hated this part, but he knew it was the only way to obtain his release, he braced himself and replied, 'Lazarus.'

As soon as the word was out of his mouth the hand around him squeezed hard, forcing a scream from him before he was able to control himself, it quickly petered out into a low droning moan as the squeeze continued to get tighter and the pain grew.

He was only growing harder, he could feel himself throb and leak more precum every time the pressure built and the pain intensified. If this was going in the direction he suspected, it would take a lot more punishment to make him softer instead of harder, or much more intense.

It was the second of those which occurred the very moment he thought it, a biotic charge making his balls feel like they were going to explode, forcing his abs to contract and a second scream was ripped from him.

He might have passed out, or he may have just been too deep in the sensation of the burning pain, but when he came back to reality, he felt the too familiar slide of the bar into his cage, then heard the click of the old padlock. He let his head loll backwards, he was starting to give in to the inevitable slide into oblivion, and the cage always made it faster and more intense.

'Back in the room Commander?' the other man asked, and John could hear the amusement in his tone, could imagine the lopsided smirk on his face. The man in him wanted to spit and fight and rail at the pain, indignity, and humiliation, but the part of him that was taking over knew that Kaidan was kind, feeding it exactly what it needed to remain sated and docile, so it didn't raise its head at less than opportune moments.

He let his head tip forward then managed a small nod. He knew it was insufficient, but he was scared of what would happen were he not to answer at all, and unable yet to respond verbally.

'Answer me, John,' Kaidan said, firmer this time, no teasing question but rather a command not to be ignored. To do so would mean punishment or an end and neither appealed. John preferred to obey perfectly, pain as a reward, not castigation, and stopping would break him for longer than was healthy.

'I'm sorry I disappointed you,' he said, repeating his earlier sentiment, voice weaker and mouth drier this time.

'Good boy,' Kaidan said softly, stroking his hair and making him preen. 'I know you're sorry, but you still need to be punished, and we need to fix the problem.'

Kaidan stood from where he was kneeling before Shepard and took his had from John's head, making him whimper. John could hear him moving behind him, but couldn't be sure what he was doing.

Sooner than he was able to become overly antsy, the older man was back behind him, a hand on his shoulder grounding him again. 'If I remove it will you promise to keep your eyes closed, I don't want to have to make your punishment worse,' Kaidan asked as his other hand moved to the knot at the back of Shepard's head, holding the blindfold in place.

'I understand, Kaidan, I'll keep them closed, I promise.' He'd never broken a promise made here. As the knot loosened and the cloth fell forward into his lap, John squeezed his eyes tighter to make sure he didn't open them. There was still no light, so the room must have been reasonably dim, maybe just light enough for Kaidan to see what he was doing.

The hand on his shoulder fell away, but only a second later, John heard a weighty click and a low pitched buzz. The sound went straight to his cock, and he hissed when it remembered it no longer had room to grow. Shepard usually used his Omni-tool for convenience, had assumed Kaidan would use his for ease, but instead, he'd broken into Shepard's collection.

Kaidan had let out another chuckle at Shepard's distressed noise, probably realising just what reaction had caused it, 'I thought you might like this one,' he said teasing. 'I did think about doing it the easy way, but I know how much these things turn you on, Shepard, so I'm going to go slow, take my time and make this last while you're safely tucked away in that tiny little cage.'

Shepard let out a long moan at that, this really would be torture, could already feel tears pricking behind his tightly squeezed lids, his body well past the promise of sweat, his skin now soaked. 'Please,' he begged again.

'If you can tell me which one it is, I might let you cum tonight, can you?'

Fuck. John collected three things, model ships, lost souls with deadly skills from all over the galaxy, and antique razors, shavers, and clippers. These were the latter, by far his biggest collection. His favourite clippers were all from around the turn of the millennium, and all of them sounded similar. It didn't really matter if he came, it wasn't the point, 'Wahl,' he said, 'the five-star senior,' he held his breath waiting for confirmation, but it never came.

Kaidan rubbed the centimetre of fluff covering his head once more before pulling his head backwards. He felt the vibration from the clippers as they rested in the centre of his forehead, and released a sob along with his held breath as they were drawn back to his crown, slowly reducing the hairs to closely shorn stubble.

With the low hum of the clippers and the vibration against his skull on each pass, John sank deeper and deeper into his trance. He barely registered as a hand tipped his head to the right before the slow even strokes started again; his ear folded down to grant access to the more awkward parts. His head was tipped the other way, and the process repeated.

He let out another audible sob when his head was pushed forward, and he felt the vibrations at the base of his neck, the smooth movement up, the clumps of cut hair falling into his sweaty shoulders making them itch.

Eventually, the noise cut off, rousing Shepard slightly into conscious thought, though barely, a hand on his head again, this time catching on stubble, jerking and jumping as it was pulled backwards.

'Stay still,' he heard a deep voice cut through the fog. He did, but it seemed like hours before the touch was returned, warm and wet, wiping at his head and neck.

'Open your eyes,' the voice said, but he couldn't, he'd promised Kaidan, this voice he felt compelled to obey though, 'it's okay John, open your eyes for me.'

He did, slowly releasing the tension where they were still squeezed shut, before slowly allowing them to open. It was dark, light enough to see, but dim enough that it didn't take too long to adapt to the light.

Shepard was looking at himself, he felt like he was floating outside his body watching Kaidan use him, something in the back of his mind told him it was just a mirror, but it wouldn't register. All he could see was the rope around his calves and thighs, holding him down to the black material of the old barber chair he was sat in.

His eyes moved up his body, the glint of light in the silver of his cage catching them as it's prisoner twitched. He saw himself gulp, and it jumped again, sticky liquid dribbling out onto the inside of his thighs, matting down the hair.

The skin in his stomach and chest was sheened with sweat, red and blotchy, he thought it looked unattractive, but he knew Kaidan appreciates it when he can make him blush all over like this.

John let out a gasp when he took in the sight of his head, the buzzed hair wasn't really a surprise, but the red-rimmed eyes and tears still falling seemed to suggest this had been more intense than he'd realised. He could see Kaidan stood fully clothed behind him. He always was, 'if I'm naked, it's too easy to make it about sex, and it evens the playing field.'

He looked up further into Kaidan's eyes, the other man staring back at him through his reflection, a small private smile that Shepard only ever saw here, and while he knew it showed the other man's amusement at his predicament, it was also filled with an unspoken but unequivocal pride and wonder. 'Thank you,' he whispered, mouth too dry and emotionally too unstable to be sure he'd manage to get out any more.

Kaidan smiles wider, 'there's more,' he said, discarding the towel he'd used to clean off the hair, and lifting a new one, hot and wet, to rest on John's head. 'Do you know what's next?'

He did. He knew the what but not the how. This happened rarely, he usually wore a close stubble, but nothing could beat the feel of smooth skin, especially when someone else's hand was rubbing over it.

The towel was removed, and John watched as Kaidan picked up a bowl and mix what was inside, before scooping out the cream and brushing it onto his head, starting at the crown, slowly in ever increasing circles. 'You were wrong by the way,' Kaidan said as if it was idle conversation, 'right maker, right line, wrong model.'

It didn't really matter, John was pretty sure he'd thought that when he'd answered.

Once his head had been covered, Kaidan places the bowl and brush back in the table behind them, and picked another object up, Shepard couldn't see what it was as his body was blocking the reflection.

An arm came around him from his left, the elbow resting on his trapezius, Kaidan's chin resting in the same position on his right. In the mirror he could see how close they were together, if he turned his head he could have stolen a kiss from his lover, but tonight that wasn't allowed, instead, he was torn between gazing at the reflection of his captors face and the cut-throat razor, open, and inches from his neck.

He could feel himself tighten, more liquid forming between his legs, his heartbeat pickup at the chuckle directly in his right ears, gasped at the feel and sound of the long slow lick, unable to take his eyes from the blade.

When Kaidan stood, Shepard expected him to bring the blade straight to his head, but instead, he disappeared down from view. Momentarily confused, he realised what was happening when his hands were grabbed and a gruff, 'stay still,' sounded from seemingly nowhere when he twitched his stiff fingers and then could feel the blade slicing through the rope. Once gone, he did as he was told and kept them where they were.

He felt them being rubbed, then the pins and needles started, but the rubbing continued, he whined, but still didn't move. 'Shush, the rope was a bit tight,' Kaidan said, before standing back up, 'put them on the arms, do not move them once they're there, I don't want to tie them again tonight.'

John did as he was told at the concerned look on Kaidan's face, elbows tucked, arms flat to the armrests, and palms up. The other man must have been satisfied that his instruction was correctly followed as he nodded and brought the blade to John's head. He gasped but stayed still, his body knowing enough that moving was a bad idea even though he wasn't capable of such high level thought right now.

His toes curled at each long smooth glide of the blade scraping away more of the stubble, and he longed to squeeze his fingers into fists, but unsure if it was allowed and what punishment it would entail if not, he knew not to ask either for permission or what would happen without it.

The pain in his groin grew stronger with each pass of the blade, his tormentor showing no hint or ending this quickly, he was always slow and thorough. His need to expand was making the cage feel infinitely smaller than it really was, pinching all the wrong places; something deep within his core; an insistent pain telling him what he already knew without it purely from frustration, his body was not meant to get this far worked up for so long without physically release.

Kaidan was extra careful and slow around his scars, but never hesitant, every move sure and steady. By the time he had finished, wiped clean, and run his hands over the smooth skin or Shepard's head, John was shaking, he could hear a constant high pitched whining noise which it took him until the head rubs had stopped to realise were coming from his throat. He didn't have the control to stop them, though.

Kaidan was squatting down in front of him, knees either side of John's shaking legs, touching them, grounding him, he hadn't even noticed him move. His thighs were being rubbed, small biotic shocks pulling him slowing into reality. 'You answered wrong so you won't cum tonight, but I'll let you decide where you want me to finish. Do you understand?'

Dazed and confused, John just stared at him, before understanding how he needed to respond, 'I'm thirsty,' he croaked out.

He didn't know if it was a clear enough answer, but Kaidan seemed to accept it as one. He stood and went back behind the barber chair, using his foot to lower it, before tilting it back to the wet shave position. Shepard's head was tipped back in this position, mouth slightly higher than his forehead, and importantly only a few inches lower that Kaidan's crotch.

Kaidan opened his fly slowly, flooding Shepard's nose with the combined smell of musk, sweat, and precum, making his mouth water. The biotic pulled out his cock, soft, but weighty, and stood over the other mans face, his balls resting over his nose.

As he pulled back his foreskin, a flood of salty liquid fell onto Shepard's lips, and he opened his mouth to lick up and catch as much as he could. He may not have been hard at that point, but Kaidan must have spent much of the time he was using John hard and dripping. Impatient, he fed his length into John's mouth then held still.

He bent forward pushing in deeper but still shy of his throat, grabbed the hands which remained palms up on the armrests, and brought them up to hold onto his incredible if unfortunately clothed ass.

'And how do you make it stop?' He asked. John tapped his buttocks three times, 'good boy.' With that, he felt the first release of liquid and swallowed instinctively, but knew he had to follow the rules in this as well. Kaidan would set the pace, he could stop it if he needed to.

John allowed the warmth to fill his mouth until his cheeks started to bulge before swallowing to prevent himself from choking. The longer he held the other man's piss in his mouth, the more he could taste the acrid bitter flavours, the longer it would linger after. The object wasn't to drink it as quickly as he could but to savour every part of Kaidan he was allowed to sample.

Gulp after gulp it seemed to go on forever until he could feel his belly begin to bulge and his own growing need to piss. Eventually, the stream slowed and stopped, and he nursed at the head with his tongue.

The weight in his mouth grew heavier, expanding to stretch his jaw wider, filling closer to his throat, and slowly beyond. Kaidan liked to go deep, and he wanted to stay buried, but he was large, and Shepard had had to practice a lot to get to this point.

It seemed to take longer than usual to firm up, and John wondered if this would be this first time his lover allowed him to pass out. Before he was able to accept that or panic, Kaidan pulled back, allowing Shepard to take in a deep much-needed breath soaked in the smell of the other man's balls, before the length sank smoothly back down into his throat. He swallowed when it bottomed out, and now it was Kaidan's turn to moan at his mercy.

The long strokes continued, sometimes faster, sometimes deeper, sometimes held for longer until he fought and spluttered. His face was covered in spit and snot, nothing worth doing was ever clean and tidy. He could feel Kaidan's glutes spasm and shake under his hands and knew he was close, worked his tongue and throat harder to draw the man's well-earned orgasm out.

He squeezed, involuntarily, but hard, at the firm muscle in his hands and they went taut, the body above him still for an instant before it drew back, leaving only the head in his mouth. He was filled with bitter salt as Kaidan shook, and swore, and groaned, before he doubled over to rest his head in John's chest, spent cock popping from his mouth to rest across his cheek.

He didn't mind, he could quite happily stay with Kaidan resting over him like that for as long as he needed. Eventually, though the other man rose and walked off to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, he returned and wiped cleaned Johns face with a warm wet cloth before giving him a kiss, face upside down. John's chair was righted, his bonds released, and when ordered, 'stand,' he did so, shaky, but under his own steam.

He was wiped down from top to toe and led from the room to the bathroom where he was guided to the shower, Kaidan joined him a moment later, clothing evidently removed in that short time, and started the water.

John's head was pulled down to rest on a very welcome shoulder as the hot water beat down on his back releasing the tension. 'This is nice, you normally just wipe me down and take me to bed though,' Shepard mused, still respectful, but knowing by their convention the rules were relaxed.

Kaidan snorted, 'at which point I normally fuck you to sleep. You kept saying you needed to piss while I was wiping you down, I thought this would afford you more dignity than sitting with this on,' he replied, cupping Shepard's slightly swollen balls and caged manhood.

He was musing about having missed his own pleas to piss, so deep down the rabbit hole he'd fallen, it took him a minute to realise he had permission to do it now, in fact, it was expected.

The release was slow, but the relief to his bladder extreme, as Kaidan pushed him up against the wall as he released, licking into his mouth, hand still cupped over him, feeling every last drop as it spilt out.

Once they were clean, and Shepard had blushingly responded that no he didn't want to brush his teeth, and dutifully stood and allowed himself to be dried off, he was led into the bedroom, and made to lie down on fresh sheets, Kaidan's naked skin plastered to his back moments later.

'Do you like the cage?' Kaidan asked into the dark after a moment.

John gulped, they'd used it a few times, but always in the form of punishment, but, 'yes,' he whispered.

'We'll leave it on tonight, see how it goes tomorrow. If we decide to keep it on, we can talk to Chakwas about it,' Kaidan said sleepily.

He could feel himself begin to burn, his skin must be on fire, 'I'd like to keep it on, please.' He both hated and loved this bit and Kaidan for it. He'd do anything for John, but he'd always make him talk to the Doctor about it if there was any chance of it being medically significant. He still wasn't sure if it was out of a genuine, overly developed concern for his welfare, or because he was a sadistic bastard.

Either way, 'I love you, Kaidan. I'm sorry I didn't keep it shaved.'

'Love you too, Shepard,' he mumbled sleepily, 'it takes thirty seconds to do your hair with the Omni-tool, sometimes I think you leave it on purpose to wind me up.'

John grinned as Kaidan started softly snoring, himself only seconds behind.


End file.
